Confusion
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Ok, this is a random story idea i had, not sure of pairs yet.
1. Trailer

**AN: I got this idea, randomly out of nowhere, don't worry, the sequel to She was supposed to be mine, is coming, soon very soon, i promise. But this new story was just dieing to be written down, so I decided to start it, Italics are peoples thoughts, and regular is talking, youll be able to tell.**

**Jake's POV**

_Miley Stewart i'm in love with you, no that sounds to corny. I love you Miley, no...UGH why does this have to be so hard._

**Lilly's POV**

_Jake Ryan, why the heck are you so damn hot. Gosh darnit, i'm in love with the boy. UGH. This is gonna be hard._

**Miley's POV**

_Oliver Oken, my best friend, and i'm in love with him. This should turn out just flippin great. UGH._

**Oliver's POV**

_Lilly Truscott. Wow, I think i'm in love with my best friend. No scrath that. I KNOW i'm in love with you. Wow._

**Jackson's POV**

_Lilly. My little sisters best friend. She'll never love me, ever. I have to tell her. No, I can't. UGH._

**Sarah's POV**

_I'm in love. With Jackson Stewart. He's two years older then me. He'll never notice me. There's no point. Wow._

_**Follow the story of six teenagers, as they relize who it is they really love, and who they just thought they loved. **_

**AN: There's the trailor!! Wanna vote on couples. Sure why not, but dont be mad if your couple that you wanted doesn't happen, cause if not, i'll write a one shot with that couple.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Jake's POV**

I had finnaly figured out the perfect way to get Miley to notice me. I was going to use Lilly to make her jelous. I walked over to Lilly and Miley in the school hallway, and kept my attention completly on Lilly.

I looked over at Miley, and noticed she was staring at Oliver, who had his attention on Lilly. "Lilly how would you like to go out sometime" I asked her.

Lilly's smile grew about five times larger, and she nodded. "Cool, pick you at seven tonight" I said, and walked away with a evil smirk on my face.

**Lilly's POV**

_Jake Ryan just freakin asked me out!! _

"Miley, he asked me out, Jake asked me out" I yelled, grabbing on to her shoulders and bouncing up and down. "Lils, that's awesome!" Miley yelled.

"I know and I can't beleive it finnaly happened yes!" I yelled. I looked over at Oliver, who's face had now turned red in rage.

"What's wrong with him?" Miley asked me. "I have no idea really, but you gotta help me get ready for my date tonight, please, please" I begged.

"Sure Lils, see ya at like five ok?" Miley asked. "Sure, see ya then Miles" I yelled, as I walked away to go to my next class.

**Oliver's POV**

"Ugh!" I yelled out in frustration as I punched a locker, and another one, and another one. "Ollie! Oliver, stop it now" Miley yelled.

I stopped hitting the lockers, and turned to face Miley. "What" I spat at her, then noticed the hurt look in her eyes when I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Miles" I mumbled as I calmed down a little bit. "It's ok Oliver, what's wrong with you lately" Miley asked me. "Nothing" I mumbled.

"It's something, and I'm gonna find out what" I heard Miley mumble as she walked away as fast she could.

I groaned and hit my head up aganst the lockers again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Jake's POV**

I walked up to Lilly's doorstep and took a deep breath. I knocked lightly on the door, and waited for a second before I heard footsteps running to the door.

Miley opened the door and smiled at me. "She's still getting ready, just go sit down ok?" she said. I nodded my head as I stared at her as she walked up the stairs.

Lilly walked down a few minutes after Miley had walked up, with Miley right behind her. I tried my hardest to focus on Lilly, but I felt my eyes keep going back to Miley.

"Ready?" Lilly asked, snapping me out of my trance. I nodded and we got up and walked out, and Miley headed home on her bike, while we were in my mom's car.

I kept looking out the window at her until she turned and was no longer in sight. Lilly sighed next to me and I noticed a few tears start to fall from her eyes.

**Lilly's POV**

I had just relized something that completely broke my heart in half. Jake had only asked me out to make Miley jelous, you had to be stupid not to see that.

I started crying and Jake looked over at me. "Lilly, what's wrong" he asked me. "Your using me" I whispered. Jake looked shocked for a second, then shook his head.

"No, I'm no-" he started. "I can't beleive I was this that stupid, just take me to Miley's house, like now" I yelled the last part.

Jake sighed and told the driver to turn around, and we turned around and he dropped me off at Miley's house where I was supposed to be staying the night.

I stormed inside without knocking, and saw only Jackson was home. "Where's Miley!" I yelled, as tears streamed down my face.

Jackson jumped up and ran over to me.

**Jackson's POV**

Lilly came storming into our house, crying her eyes out about something. I jumped up and ran over to her as fast as I could.

"Lilly, what's wrong" I asked. "Jake, he was just using me to make your sister jelous" Lilly yelled at me. "That no good son of a" I started but was cut off by Lilly's sobs.

"Jackson, can I hang out with you till Miley gets home" She asked me. "Sure Lils, no problem" I said, and sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to me.

Lilly laughed slightly and sat down next to me. "Jackson?" she asked me, hesitinatly. "Yeah Lils?" I said. "Is there something wrong with me" Lilly asked.

"No, theres nothing wrong with you, your perfect" I said. Lilly blushed and looked at me. "Really?" she asked. "Really" I said, nodding my head.

Lilly smiled at me, which I quickly returned. She moved a little closer and I did the same, until our lips met.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sarah's POV**

I was walking down the beach, waiting for my date to show up, who most likley had stood me up. I sighed and began walking home.

I heard someone run up to me and I froze, I spun around to see Jake standing there. I sighed again, and smiled at him.

"Hey Sarah, what's going on, why are you out so late" He asked, sounding worried about me. "My date stood me up" I said, looking down.

"Aw. look how bout I walk you home" he offered. I smiled and nodded my head, and we began walking down the street again.

**Miley's POV**

I felt bad about having a Hannah meeting tonight. It was Lilly's big date with Jake, and she would be over soon to tell me how it went.

I got out of the meeting as soon as I could, and got home about a half hour later. I walked into my living room, and turned on the lights.

"Hey Ja- oh my god" I yelled, after just spotting my brother and my best friend on the couch in a full on make out session.

"Oh, hi Miley" Lilly mumbled, jumping up. Jackson blushed furisosly and looked down. "Lilly, can you please tell me what is going on" I asked.

"Well.." she started.

**Lilly's POV**

"Well, it turns out Jake was only using me" I whispered. Miley's jaw dropped. "I'll kill that no good lieing son of a" Miley started.

"To make you jelous" I said. "W-what" Miley asked. "It was so easy to tell, he wouldn't stop looking at you when he came to pick me up, and he kept staring at you while you were riding your bike home" I said.

"Listen Lils, I'm so sorry" Miley said. "Don't be" I said, as I took Jackson's hand in my own.

"But how did this happen?!" Miley asked. "Well, he was here and we talked for a while, then we kissed, then well you saw the rest" I said.

Miley nodded. "Let's just go to bed" she mumbled. I laughed and nodded and followed her upstairs.


	5. Chapter 4

**Jake's POV**

I walked Sarah home last night, after I found her wondering around after her date had stood her up. I feel really bad for her. She's a great girl, and she's really pretty, and she cares about stuff that accualy matters.

I walked over to her house and knocked on the door. Sarah answered it a couple of seconds later. "Jake, hi what are you doing here" she asked, as a smile played on her lips.

"Well, I thought I would come by, and maybe we could go for a walk and talk somemore" I said. Sarah looked shocked for a second, but nods her head, and followed me out the door.

**Sarah's POV**

Jake Ryan just came to my house, and asked me to go for a walk with him. Come on now, how many girls can say that.

"Jake, why'd you come over today, just wondering" I asked. "Well, cause last night was awesome, I mean I know you were sad and everyhting, but your really awesome to talk to, I can't beleive some guy stood you up" Jake said.

"Eh, I'm used to it by now" I said. "Your a great girl you know that right" Jake asked me. I turned to face him, and to my amazement he kissed me.

And it was the best feeling in the world.

**Lilly's POV**

I woke up the next morning and remembered the events from last night, and frowned. Then I remembered Jackson, and felt myself smile.

"Who knew" I mumbled to myself. Miley sturred next to me, and I got up quickly, wanting to let her sleep a little but longer.

I walked downstairs, and found Jackson trying to cook. "May I ask what you are doing" I said, laughing so hard I was holding my stomach, rolling on the floor.

"Umm no, you can't" Jackson said, smirking as he walked over and flicked flour all over my face. "Oh that's it" I yelled, and jumped up and began throwing eggs at him.

And before I knew it, he had kissed me again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Oliver's POV**

I walked down the beach, whistleing to myself and spotted Miley walking in the oppisite direction from me. "Miles, wait up" I yelled and caught up with her.

"Oh, hey Oliver, what are you doing out so early" Miley asked. "Trying to get away from my parents fighting you?" I asked her.

"Trying to get away from Lilly and Jackson having an egg fight and making out" she said, as she shuttered. "Lilly and Jackson are what now?!" I asked.

"Oliver relax, I know you like her, but they seem to really like each other, and Lilly's happy so we should be happy" Miley said quickly.

I smiled slightly. "I know Miles, I know" I mumbled. "So Oliver, what's up in your life" Miley asked me. "Well, I think I was wrong about something, something important" I said, as I relized something.

"And what's that" she asked me. "I think I was wrong about which best friend I'm in love with" I said, as I smiled shyly at her.

Miley grinned and kisssed me. "Oh yeah, I was most definatly wrong" I said. Miley grinned and kissed me again.

_**AN: Huh? come on that was so unexpected. Nobody thought, Hmmmm...Jake and Sarah. Hehe, I love to shock people. Sorry for the shortness.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**AN: Epoligue people! Set in senior year, only chapter not in POV's**_

Jake walked down the hallway the last day of senior year, holding hands with his girlfriend of three years now, Sarah.

He smiled when he saw Lilly run up to them. "I finnaly get to go to college with Jackson, isn't it awesome were all going to the same college" she asked, as she smiled her head off.

"Yeah it really is" Sarah said, as she gripped Jake's hand tighter. Miley and Oliver walked up to them, with thier fingers interlaced.

"Will all the senior please report to the audtorium to pick up your cap and gowns" a voice over the load speaker announced.

Jake grinned at all of them. "Race ya there" he challenged. Everyone nodded and took off running toward the auditorium, and toward the rest of their lifes.

**THE END!!**

**AN: That was great wasn't it?! LOL! You were all shocked, and you know it. I had to throw one unexpected couple in there, or else it just wouldn't be me. R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
